Pain In The Class (episode)
| image = S1E2.jpg| image-size = | image-caption = | series-epnbr = 02| series = one| airdateUK = | written-by = + | story-by = | teleplay-by = | directed-by = | showct =| hidec =| prev = | next = }} Summary Janey wants a tattoo, Nick wants to be a dot-com millionaire and it also soon transpires that Michael is being bullied by Jason Hodder, and his reason for not telling Ben and Susan is that Ben wouldn’t react and Susan would overreact. Later on the following day, Ben receives a phone call from Susan telling him that there’s a bit of a problem, albeit a bit more serious, on a scale of one to ten: fourteen point five; Michael is absolutely covered in custard, Susan decides to call Jason's parents but then a fight soon kicks off as the parents are scared out of the house by an angry Ben who is hitting them with a rolled up magazine. The next day, Michael is late home from school and Susan starts to worry that he’s lying in a ditch somewhere but soon discovers that Janey and Michael had beaten Jason up. Plot Ben wakes to hear birds singing. He storms to the window and shouts to them to shut up. When a dog starts to bark, Ben throws his shoe. We hear a window break and Ben jumps back into bed just as Susan's alarm goes off. In the surgery, Ben tells his patient about his weekend. He apologises to Brigitte for saying she had the "memory of a retarded glove puppet". She remembers that Ben has had a call saying there's trouble at home. Back home at dinner time, Janey announces she wants a tattoo. Ben arrives and apologises to Susan for being late, but says he didn't get her message. Susan tells him Michael is being bullied by Jason Hodder but Ben tries to play it down. Nick arrives saying he's decided to become a dotcom millionaire. Janey asks her father for permission to get a tattoo but he also says no. Michael explains to his parents why he didn't tell them about the bullying earlier. Later, in bed, Susan accuses Ben of not caring. Michael agrees to teach Nick about computers when Ben arrives and tells Nick to leave. Ben challenges Michael to put him down, so Michael says the only reason Ben's a dentist is because he failed to get into medical school. Ben returns to his bedroom and starts looking for his tax receipts. Susan says if he'd been more organised he could have been a doctor. The next morning Janey continues in her attempt to persuade Susan to agree to a tattoo. Susan tells Michael to go straight to the head teacher if he has any trouble at school. Later in the day, Susan rings Ben at the surgery to tell him that Michael has come home covered in custard. The Hodders, parents of the bully Jason, come over for a drink to sort things out. They say they don't believe in discipline. As they leave, Ben hits Mr Hodder with a newspaper. Two days later Michael arrives late saying Janey beat Jason up. She's got a tattoo. That evening, watching TV, Nick is working on his website, and Ben gives Michael advice to help him throughout his life: "None of it gets any better, but the more it happens, the less it hurts." Cast Other Cast Members: Daisy Donovan - Brigitte McKay Brian Pettifer - Mr Hodder Janine Duvitski - Mrs Hodder Category:Episodes